Lilia Patricia Spivot (Earth-19)
Pronounced (Lil - Lee - Ah) - (Puh - Trish - Ah) - (Spi - Vot) Character Outline Lilia P. Spivot is the daughter of Bary Allen and Patty Spivot. Lilia was born from an affair between Patty and Barry while the later was married to Iris West-Allen. Patty kept Lilia a secret from her father due to threats from Iris this resulted in Lilia never knowing her father. Later when Lilia turned 13 and was in Metropolis after the 4 World Merge her mother had taken her to the plaza of the city where she was getting her daughter new clothes per Lilia's request, it was during this time that Darkseid's army attacked Metropolis, a Parademon attacked Patty in front of her daughter killing her gruesomely, this event traumatized Lilia for life, she blames herself for her mother's death. When her mother died Lilia was covered in the blood of mother as she told Lilia her last words, due to this Lilia activated her Powers and gained a connection to the Speedforce, when she used her powers her lightning took a golden-yellow color as well as beautiful swaying motion that enhanced her beauty while running, when she hit the Parademon with her speed its internal organs were ruptured killing it instantly. In her wrath, she slaughtered hundreds of Parademons littering the plaza with their corpses until she passed out from exhaustion. After the attack was repulsed the Justice League came and saw her tirade of vengeance, Barry Allen the Flash was intrigued by her abilities and went to help her, he saw her protecting the body of her dead mother and recognized Patty, when Lilia passed out he took her to the Watchtower where she was put into the Medbay where tests were run on her, it was discovered she was the daughter of Barry Allen due to a blood test put forth by Barry due to his suspicions . When Lilia awoke she spoke with Barry who told her he was her father and she took to him almost instantly and he adopted her, from there she went to live with him in the West-Allen Home where she took to her new town quite well. Iris didn't like this arrangement at all and would constantly abuse the girl when Barry wasn't there further traumatizing her. When Lilia turned 18 she went to college for Forensic Science, Genetics, Bioengineering, and Physics, her majors allowed her to leave Central City, this allowed her to spend her time in Star City with Team Arrow who took her under their wing almost immediately, Oliver and Thea taught her Hand to Hand Combat, Felicity taught her how to hack, and Renee and Diggle taught her how to use pistols. Once she finished her time in college which she finished in 4 years at the age of 22 which put her on the world list of geniuses. Lilia went on to build her own suit with the help of Cisco Ramon which resulted in a high-tech piece of technology. Due to Lilia's past, she tends to be introverted and spends most of her time in pursuit of knowledge, skill, and power, this resulted in her becoming close with the Speedforce being able to telepathically hear its voice and speak with it, this has resulted in her becoming extremely fast even faster than her father . After leaving Star City she moved to Los Angles becoming the resident speedster there. Lilia constantly talks to the speed-force and vice versa which allowed her to develop the ability to directly manipulate Temporal, Kinetic, and Multiversal Energies. Abilities *''Speedforce Connection /Speedster Physiology: Lilia's powers come from a connection to the Speed Force, which she gained from her father through birth. Her altered and supercharged DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augment her physiology. With her bones, joints, and tissue all enhanced, she obtained a lean-muscular frame well-beyond peak human condition to easily handle the rigors of her powers. This includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors, and kinetic impact. Due to her close relationship with the Speed Force, her connection to and understanding of it increased considerably. With a new-found instinctual control and efficiency, and her improved natural performance, Lilia can perform more advanced abilities for much longer unhindered. After 9 months in the Speed Force, all Lilia's capacities developed to exceedingly potent levels, reaching the highest known performance. As a speedster, she is extremely powerful, making Lilia one of the most powerful beings in the entire multiverse. **'Speedforce Energy Physiology:' Lilia after being taught by the Speedforce for Months she was able to change her body into pure Speedforce Energy which allows her to travel at insane speeds as well as manipulate the various energies and entities connected to the Speedforce. When in this form Lilia is essentially unkillable only being killable if she returns to her physical state. ***'Speedforce Energy Manipulation: Lilia's training with the speed-force taught her how to manipulate Speed-Force Energy directly, this allows her to display various abilities, such as Dimensional Border Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, and Dark Matter Manipulation, she can use these abilities to travel through Space and Time as well as other things. ****'''Temporal Energy Manipulation: '''Lilia can manipulate Temporal Energy **Speed Infinitum: Lilia has such a close connection with the Speedforce that the Speedforce or 'Sofi' as Lilia calls it removed Lilia's limits in connection to the Speedforce so that she can build up her speed infinitely without limits. Thanks to this ability all of Lilia's abilities also get better as she improves her speed. Lilia is capable of reaching the Speed of Light which allows Lilia to travel almost instantly to different places. **Super Speed: Lilia possesses Superhuman Speed, she has been recorded to have run Mach 19.6 which is even faster than her father even with him using a Tachyon Enhancement. According to Eobard Thawne, she has an even better potential than Barry Allen due to the fact she actually studies her speed and uses it creatively. Lilia when using V16 and a Tachyon Enhancement was able to reach a speed of 35.2 Machs which was the fastest speed ever recorded by the Flash Team. ***'''Superhuman Agility: Lilia has demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium, and dexterity. She can change direction with immediate sharp turns without sliding or losing balance and instantly stop running on the spot. She can jump and run along with falling debris and launch herself tremendous distances without build-up. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Lilia's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels, allowing her to react to danger and events far faster than normal humans. When shot at by the L.A.M.T.F she was fast enough to turn around and grab all the bullets out of the air before they hit her. She also became able to easily react to the attacks of other speedsters. ***'Juggernaut Momentum:' Lilia can generate massive amounts of physical force through kinetic energy, simulating superhuman strength, even in a stationary position. Even little exertions from this build-up can generate tremendous force, able to knock a person out. She has used this ability to throw objects at high speeds, she demonstrated this by catching a bullet and throwing it back at the shooter with even more force than it was shot to her. When Lilia was put into a Metahuman Cell by Team Flash she used this ability to blast the Cell Doors clean of their hinges. *** ***[https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Regenerative_Healing_Factor Regenerative Healing Factor]: Lilia's molecules move at accelerated rates, mending damage far quicker and more efficiently than normal humans. Without treatment, most damage heals in hours if not minutes with no lingering signs. Even normally permanent damage, like paraplegia, is completely repaired in days. Her body can break down food more efficiently than a regular human and, as a result, expels very little waste products that she can exhale through his skin. She recovers from in seconds if not is immune to any illness or contaminant. She even has greater resilience to radiation, only suffering minor burns. 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer only momentarily slowed her down until her body burned through it. This also enhances her vitality, drastically reducing her aging process while extending her health and longevity. In an alternate future of the year 2078 shown to Lilia by the Speedforce, Lilia who had been Velocity for 39 years, had not visibly aged. *** Category:Speedsters Category:Flash Family